Crossing the line
by lolly2222
Summary: Jane has to accept that Lisbon sometimes is human


Teresa Lisbon woke to two sea green eyes regarding her intently. Jane sat watching her in the cheap motel armchair he had pulled nearer to bed.

'Jane, seriously? you know this is crossing the line, I am entitled to privacy'

He shrugged in response throwing a million watt smile at her. She must get the number of his dentist she grumbled to herself. Her head pounded slightly a reminder of last nights events. Memories began to encroach on her her hazy mind. Images flashed through her mind. Hesitant touches, passionate kisses and rough hot sex. Her body froze as there initial banter was forgotten. Was the guy still here, she'd been looking at Jane the whole time. Trying to innocently feel behind her to see if her previous nights companion was present. Empty and cold, she was safe. Her business was not Jane's. Relieved that she had the foresight to tell him that she to get up early but still his not saying goodbye was harsh. Ever since Mashburn her body had been reawakened and was craving sex like food. She was going to return to their earlier verbal spar but as she opened her mouth Jane spoke quicker.

'He ran away, you really should choose better companions more worthy of a challenge.'

Crap, crap, crap the poor guy must a thought God knows what when Jane broke in. So Jane knew and no morning sex well now she was really mad at her luck, at least she had the ability to direct it at the cause.

'What?' she growled.

'An equal my dear'

'That's not what I mean and you know it'

Jane shifted his gaze to his hands and backed up mixing a sheepish and innocent look.

'Well I came to get you, and he freaked when your husband arrived'

'I don't have a husband' she chided

'I know darling, he mistook the situation and left before I could explain'

'really?'

He sighed heavily at her implication.

'I sent the team on in the car and came to get you that's all'

Lisbon knows she should be mad but the invasion of privacy, his causing a grown man to run was par for the course when dealing with her wayward consultant. still she really would have liked a repeat performance. Jane's eyebrows shot up, his face darkened for a second as he contemplated her. Nooo no no he cant read her mind right he did not pick that thought up? relax distract that's impossible, he probably thinks she is mad.

'Its fine Jane just call next time'

'Well its late we should get going' he responded his demeanour still muted.

Lisbon glanced at the clock it was half nine. Wow late for her even after the late night. Jane threw her a towel and sat back in the chair. Wrapping it around herself she walked to the bathroom, Jane's eyes following her the whole way. When had this all started he wondered how wrapped up had he been not to notice there were men, one night stands, more? how many men and all behind his back.

His stomach hadn't unclenched since he arrived this morning. The others had gotten up early and wanted breakfast, waiting for their fearless leader time had ticked by and at half eight Jane sent them off. Presuming she had gone to bed at a reasonable hour and alone like everyone else he had looked forward to jesting her about over sleeping. He had been happy about the turn of events the others gone on, thoughts of himself and Lisbon enjoying a leisurely breakfast before a long drive in each others company. He was good at making three hours last closer to seven when he needed his Lisbon fix. Of all the plans he had made in his head finding another man in her bed was not one of them. He hadn't knocked choosing instead to break in. A slightly younger man, his dark hair peeping out from under the duvet had his arms wrapped around Lisbon. He was dug into her side in an almost desperate manor. Jane's heart had constricted while jealousy flooded his very core, He had struggled to control his heavy breathing. He hated loosing the fragile control he had on himself. Suitably calmed he leaned over the sleeping man, whispering a lullaby luring him into a trance. Once he was under, Jane awakened the man slowly so as not to awaken the beauty next to him. Gathering the clothes off the floor he forced the man to follow him outside the room, A testament to how much she had drunk the night before Teresa slept on. In the hall Jane broke the trance the man looked around panicked.

'Who are you, what's going on?' he stuttered.

Jane threw his clothes followed by his fist in one swift movement in response. The man sprawled back onto his clothes. He scrambled to grab them pulling them on, his eyes never leaving Jane's face.

Now clothed he got braver but only slightly.

'who the fuck are you? he whispered from the ground.

Jane was still to angry to answer coherently. He dragged his throbbing hand over his face, remembering why he lets the little lady do the hard work. The guys eyes darted to Jane's hand lingering on the gold and then back to his face.

'Shit man I didn't know, I'm sorry' He looked freaked but not one bit regretful. Ok so not how Jane was planning on spinning it but the truth distorted was always better than out and out lies. Him running at the sight of his ring was way better than hypnosis and violence yup almost perfect. Hell if Teresa had three rings on, he still would have gone there he knew it to look at him. He returned to he room putting some ice on his hand bruises would give him away. He sat in the seat he currently occupied watching her sleep. Her hair was spread on the pillow catching the light from he window. She was slightly caught in the sheets her upper half bare apart from a grey tank top. Interesting she wasn't wearing her usual jersey or naked. She looked more relaxed than he had seen her in awhile that bugged him that he wasn't the reason. A contented sigh escaped her lips now and then and under different circumstances Jane could have stayed here all day. Instead the room was tainted by the knowledge of the man he just evicted. His highly tuned olfactory sense kept reminding him of her activities, assaulting him. Spicy cinnamon, tequila, sex and cheap aftershave. Jane smelled of musk with a light woody undertone. A good blend to Lisbon's stronger smell. He had taken to wearing it a year ago noting that the two scents would blend perfectly complementing each other like they do. He had just felt like a change he had told himself nothing to do with their fragrances mixing. In a situation with heat well it would be breathtaking. Quickly turning his thoughts from what had happened and why he acted the way he had he sat instead, staring and trying to control the feelings he'd been repressing for so long. Friendship and brotherly love, he was protective that's all it was. So help him he would continue to protect her for as long as he could too. He didn't give a damn how many lines he crossed either. She was taking awfully long in there if she didn't hurry up he was going in after her, hell he'd already invaded her privacy once today what's another time. The door unlocked at this thought,

'Hey Jane you eaten? I'm starving'?

Ok not how the day was meant to start but maybe he could definitely salvage the rest.

'Sure lead the way' and for the first time that morning he smiled.


End file.
